Seismic surveying can be used for identifying subsurface elements of interest, such as hydrocarbon reservoirs, freshwater aquifers, gas injection zones, and so forth. In seismic surveying, seismic sources are activated to generate seismic waves directed into a subsurface structure.
The seismic waves generated by a seismic source travel into the subsurface structure, with a portion of the seismic waves reflected back to the surface for receipt by seismic receivers (e.g. geophones, hydrophones, accelerometers, etc.). These seismic receivers record/generate signals that represent detected seismic waves. Signals from the seismic receivers are processed to yield information about the content and characteristics of the subsurface structure.
A marine survey arrangement can include towing a streamer of seismic receivers through a body of water, or placing a seabed cable or other arrangement of seismic receivers on the seafloor.